


Effort #1

by Abergstrom2



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 09:38:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13610640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abergstrom2/pseuds/Abergstrom2
Summary: Practice for horror stories.





	Effort #1

Tap. Tap. Tap. I woke up in the middle of the night to a slight tapping sound resonating in my ears. It was incessant, like the pittering and pattering of rain on a quiet afternoon. It was only for a few seconds, but it was enough to catch my attention. I stepped out of bed unto the floor and grabbed my slippers. I started to put them on when I heard that same noise again. This time it was a firm knocking sound. It sounded like what you would expect it to sound like, but it had a weird tone to it. It almost sounded like it was a knock on a glass, but I knew this could not be the case. I finished putting on my slippers and went over to my door in my drowsy, half awake state. I undid the lock and opened the door for just a crack when I saw a flurry of feathers bolt past me. It was a tiny barn owl. I was fully awake when I suddenly heard the same tapping, but surely on a glassy surface. I walked into my room slowly, worried that someone was in there. I didn't dare to call out as I heard the knocking on what I thought was the window again. I looked at the window and saw that nobody was there. I started to wonder if I was truly going insane. I turned around suddenly when I heard the knocking on a glass by the mirror. I felt nauseous as I looked for the source of the noise. The only possible place the noise could be coming from was the mirror. As I picked up the mirror to look at it carefully I saw myself. I dropped the mirror, for my form was distorted in terrible ways. I almost vomited as I got a closer look. My blonde hair was stained red and my eyes were carved out. It was something like a sickly heart shape. My mouth was cut open into a permanent smile, and my teeth were a mix of red and yellow. My previously green sweater and matching t-shirt had blood all over it, and I had a few deep cuts in various places on my hands. I looked dead. I slowly backed away from the mirror when I heard that knocking noise again. I looked into the mirror one last time. I was greeted by this horrific version of myself with a twisted smile. I was frozen in fear as the alternate version of me pointed the gun at my head. I said a final prayer in my head and heard the gun shoot at me. The last thing I heard was was was the twisted form’s voice saying that I would be a great new form, as I was undamaged.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a horrific story.


End file.
